Mirumoto Kei
Mirumoto Kei was a bushi, duelist, and tactician of the Dragon Clan. She became the Dragon Clan Champion in 1170. Demeanor Kei was cool and even, her words calm and confident. Penance, Part Two, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf She found a friend in a cheerful Scorpion, Bayushi Saya. Dawn of Lotus, The Dragon Clan, by Shawn Carman War of the Rich Frog In 1165 Kei as Rikugunshokan of the Dragon army was tasked by Togashi Satsu to intervene in the War of the Rich Frog. The Emperor had commanded the Dragon Clan to end the fighting between the Unicorn and Lion forces. The War of the Rich Frog, Part One, by Rich Wulf The Crab stood neutral, being the Lion and the Unicorn both allies of the Crab. Lean Times (Wrath of The Emperor flavor) Parleying with the Lion Kei attempted to reason with both parties at first, an unsuccessful endeavor that ended up with her being challenged to a duel by Akodo Tsuri, yojimbo of Ikoma Kyuso. She killed Kyuso, and took the head of his charge after the duel, avoiding him to live with dishonor. Rather than forcing Lion and Unicorn to negotiate, the arrival of a third army merely added to the scale of the conflict. Way of the Thief, p. 75 Scorpion Intervention Bayushi Paneki, Shireikan of the First Legion, arrived to Kei's camp and requested the Dragon Imperial Legions to halt their intervention in the war. Kei could not let it, being the Emperor's will. Paneki offered himself to fight alongside his Legionnaire kinsmen, but Kei refused as well. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Kei's advisors Kei had a seasoned scout, Mirumoto Arai, trained in Unicorn lands by Shinjo Scouts, Mirumoto Takeo, an Emerald Magistrate, and Hitomi Kichi, a tattooed monk, as their advisors for the campaing. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Four, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Fighting both Sides Kei managed to prove a great nuisance to both sides. The White Guard led by Moto Taidjut engaged the Dragon in combat, but were defeated and Kei killed Taidjut in a duel. Kei in return crushed the Baraunghar advance guard when three Unicorn divisions were ambushed by Mirumoto Kei's forces, and their leaders Shinjo Rao and Utaku Xiulian killed. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Unicorn Retribution Moto Chagatai ordered Shinjo Shono to find Mirumoto Kei and her armies, weakened by the previous fight, and kill them all. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Shono with overwhelming numbers routed Kei's army inside a canyon. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Six, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kei was cornered out of retreat, with no hope for survival. Only the arrival of Paneki, who bargained with Shono let the Dragon forces to see a new day. The Unicorn escorted the Imperial Legions to Dragon lands, while Kei had been confirmed Dragon's duty to the Emperor was complete, enabling her to withdraw. In the end the Dragon forces were not enough to prevent the two other clans from fighting. The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue Aftermath The Dragon Clan proved themselves worthy of the Emperor's trust, but there were those who said Kei succees during the War was a farce, because she could not defeat a foe whose forces were not divided along two fronts. Kei despised such comments. Seminars Fictions 3 War of Silk and Steel Kosaten Shiro destroyed In 1167 Mareshi led a small force of Dragon samurai and sacked Kosaten Shiro to release several Dragon magistrate captives, including Mirumoto Narumi. Tourney fiction (European Championships) They had been unlawfully detained by the acting lord of the castle Asahina Keitaro while investigating the use of gaijin pepper. Vacant Throne, p. 17 The Dragon struck and fled, and a series of explosions inflicted a severe damage in the castle structure. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 3 Mareshi explained Kei that the burning of the city was inevitable considering the task upon which he was sent by Togashi Satsu, though the details of that task remain unclear. It was the start of the crane involvement in the War of Silk and Steel. Vacant Throne, p. 27 Lion engages The Dragon army pulled his forces back to the southern Dragon Heart Plain to await further orders. Timeline (Lotus) Akodo Shigetoshi took personal command of the northern border The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon cutting the Kei and her forces off from the Dragon lands. Shigetoshi halted re-supply attempts, but the Dragon allies in Nanashi Mura kept the Dragon supplied for the time being. The blockade was eliminated when the Lion prompted against a Unicorn attack in the Lion southern provinces. The Dragon moved to Kitsuki provinces Vacant Throne, p. 42 and pushed the Crane back across Dragonfly River, but could not maintain the lands south of Shiro Kitsuki River Crossing (Rise of the Shogun flavor) when Akodo Shigetoshi arrived to reinforce the Crane. The Dragon were unable to withstand the two-pronged attack and fell back to Shiro Kitsuki. Vacant Throne, p. 44 Landscapes, by Nancy Sauer Marriage and Daimyo In 1168 died the Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin. Mirumoto Mareshi was appointed as his succesor but he eschewed such responsibility, and negotiated a marriage to the much more capable Mirumoto Kei. The Balance of Power, by Shawn Carman She was married to Mareshi and ruled the Mirumoto family jointly with him. When Mareshi and Kei are both away from Shiro Mirumoto the administration of the castle falls to Mirumoto Hojatsu or Mirumoto Bokkai. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 8 Mareshi decided his wife would be assuming the responsibilities of daimyo once the War of Silk and Steel concluded. Lost Protectors, by Rusty Priske It was not a marriage of love. The Conclusion, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Naga Visit The same day of his wedding the naga Constrictor Qolsa accompanied by Zamalash arrived to Shiro Mirumoto guided by Mirumoto Taikishi. The Naga requested to Mareshi to guard the Shinomen Mori with his Dragon warriors, but Mareshi was obliged to refuse. He had new duties to fulfill as Daimyo and the war against the Lion and Crane. The Unicorn had refused to increase their numbers to keep safe the naga sleep, and it was seen by Kei as an omen of a new conflict with the Khan. Lost Protectors, by Rusty Priske Yogen After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 and the end of the War of Silk and Steel Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. Satsu bestowed Yogen, the Lotus Sword of the Dragon, upon Kei, to enhance the military prowess of the Mirumoto Daimyo. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Prayers and Treasures, p. 131 Lion march to Shiro Moto The Lion began the march to shiro Moto, to fulfill Matsu Yoshino's vow to take Shiro Moto one year after the Khan's assault to the capital. Kei confirmed to the Unicorn ambassador Ide Eien the Dragon did not side with the Lion, nor would they protect the Unicorn. The Dragon would not intervene in this war. The March Begins, by Brian Yoon Dark Oracles Mareshi and Kei were both called away to meet with Togashi Satsu about whether the Dragon Clan should assist the Phoenix Clan in attacking the Dark Oracles or not. They reasoned that, as the Oracles had distanced themselves from Ningen-do, a Dark Oracle who was slain should not be replaced. Kei argued strongly that the Dark Oracles were a great evil that should be eradicated but Togashi Satsu was not willing to send Dragon troops outside of Rokugan. Satsu was less and less decisive in the Dragon actions, when his power of foresight had became a burden. He hesitated to take an action without knowing with absolute confidence of the consequences. The Haze of Time, by Brian Yoon Dragon ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam Mareshi brought a scroll with the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki opinions about the best suited Dragon ambassador at Medinaat al-Salaam, a position requested by its Caliph. Satsu again decided to be apart and passed the decision over his Daimyos. Yobanjin attacks Mareshi told Kei the Northern Towers of Flame suffered three assaults in one month from Yobanjin minions of the Dark Oracle of Fire, Chosai. The Dark Oracle set his men on fire without killing them, and used them for suicide attacks. Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament In 1170 Kei trained in the Nightingale Dojo to be prepared for the Celestial Tournament, and she defeated Bayushi Kosugi. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman The tournament was won by Kitsuki Iweko, who became the divine Empress Iweko I. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Dragon Clan Champion Following the coronation of Iweko, Togashi Satsu was made the Voice of the Emperor. Satsu passed the championship of the Dragon Clan to Kei. It was the twenty-first day of the Month of the Dog, year 1170. Kei returned to Dragon territory making a tour through each of the clan’s ancestral holdings accompanied by Tamori Shimura, who was appointed as the new Tamori Daimyo. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman War of Dark Fire News of a massive yobanjin army wielding some unknown form of fire magic arrived winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. Before Shogun's forces had time to be redeployed the Northern Towers of Flame had been overrun and the Dragon territory assaulted. The Month of the Tiger of 1170 marked the beginning of the War of Dark Fire. Letters II, by Shawn Carman High House of Light destroyed Kei commanding her army arrived at the High House of Light, which had been besieged by the Army of Fire. The invaders were driven back but almost all defenders were wounded or died. She put the castle to the torch denying it as Yobanjin's shelter. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Chasing the invaders The Yobanjin struck and moved quickly, fleeing any time that Kei’s army drew closer. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Shiro Mirumoto sieged In 1171 Kei returned for a brief rest in the castle, but before they left the bulk of the Army of Fire arrived and laid siege. The walls were breached and Kei, seeing the defence was not an option, led a countercharge to push the Yobanjin back outside the castle walls, The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon driving off the invaders. The victory in the Battle of Shiro Mirumoto was short lived, as instead of retreating, the invaders went around Shiro Mirumoto and assaulted Shiro Tamori instead. The Lion reinforcements led by Akodo Shigetoshi arrived few days later, and moved on following the raiders. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman Several Lion phalanx were sent to defend Tetsu Kama Mura. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman End of the War Kei fought in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, were the minions of Chosai were outmaneuvered by the armies of the Lion, Crab, Dragon, and Phoenix, as well as the cavalry forces of the Shogun. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Togashi order sent to teach the Empire As part of the rebuilding process after the War was ended, Kei announced she would send the Order of Togashi out into the Empire, to teach. Monks could go where they will, and speak to both peasant and daimyo. The Burden of Becoming, by Nancy Sauer Destroyer War Army of Fire returns After the festival held in the Imperial City Kei accompanied Satsu's wife, Togashi Misuko, back to a safe place in Dragon lands so that Misuko could give birth while Satsu attended the Empress's Winter Court at Kyuden Gotei. Their journey was interrupted by the return of the Army of Fire and they were forced to take a path through the Northern Wall Mountains. Togashi Kanmu was sent back to Toshi Ranbo to tell of the yobanjin, and Kei discovered she was with child. Children of Rokugan, by Lucas Twyman Empress' audience: renewed Charters In 1172 Mareshi attended the Empress' audience representing his wife, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. The Dragon should lead the defense of the north, bolstered by the forces of the Minor Clans situated there, and the military might of the Shiba family. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Child Mirumoto Kei sequestered her at Jousai Tengai to have her child, Patrolling the Roads (The Plague War flavor) and her son was born in a vault deep inside the fortress. Mirumoto Tobushi (Empire at War flavor) The Army of Fire harassed the area, and Mirumoto Kenzo bought her enough time to recover and for reinforcements to arrive. Knowledge of the Land (Empire at War flavor) End of the Destroyer War In 1173 Daigotsu, Shahai, Susumu, Fu Leng, and Kali-Ma had died. The drawback was that Daigotsu had returned in a phantom form, as the Master of Jigoku. The Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors. As a part of the agreement with Daigotsu, the taint would be withhold over the humans and the Rokugani would be spared the taint forever. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Teaching the Spider Kei gave the primary responsibility of watching over the newest Great Clan to the Togashi family. They would not just be to ensure the Spider work in the best interest of Rokugan, but also to teach them. The Dragon would not only ensure that they changed their ways, but they would make them want to do so. Togashi Maya, Togashi Ieshige and the Jade Mirror would be instrumental in this task. Aftermath, Part 3, by Rusty Priske Shikei betrothal Moto Naleesh, only months past gempukku moved to Dragon lands alongside with her father the Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Chen. The Khan made an arrangement with them and proposed a marriage to honor it. Naleesh was wandering out of the castle where she met Kei's son, and future Dragon Champion, Scenes from the Empire 19, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart Mirumoto Shikei. Rulebok story (Second City) Shikei did not know that he had been betrothed to her. See also * Mirumoto Kei/Meta External Links * Mirumoto Kei (Hidden City) * Mirumoto Kei Exp (The Truest Test) * Mirumoto Kei Exp2 (Celestial) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders